1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable computer mouse, and particularly to a wireless and foldable optical mouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer mouse is a kind of computer pointing device for controlling the movement of the cursor on the screen. To meet the demand of less in size, the spare space is usually reduced and by the conventional technology. A blemish in an otherwise perfect thing is that reducing the size of the mouse will also reduce the contact surface between the mouse and the user. Therefore, the reformed products are produced in order to avoid the above-mentioned disadvantages.
Referring to FIG. 1A, the three-dimensional view of the operational configuration of the conventional portable mouse is illustrated. The portable mouse 100 is a wired mouse including a cable 110, and each side of the housing 102 includes a track respectively. The cover 108 can fit the mouse body 102 with an aid of the track and slide along the track. The two buttons 104 comes into being one part of the mouse body 102. In the FIG. 1A, the cover 108 of the portable mouse 100 slides to the first location and the portable mouse 100 is presented in the operational configuration.
FIG. 1B is a state diagram illustrating the conventional portable mouse, which lies in between the operational configuration and compact form. The location of the cover 108 is between the operational configuration and the compact form. When the cover 108 slides towards the direction 112, the portable mouse 100 is in the operational configuration. On the other hand, when the cover 108 slides towards the direction 114, the top surface of the portable mouse 100 is covered by the cover 108 and the portable mouse 100 is in the compact form.
FIGS. 2A to FIG. 2C illustrate another conventional reducible mouse. FIG. 2A illustrates the three-dimensional view of the conventional foldable computer mouse. FIG. 2B illustrates the three-dimensional view of the compact form of the conventional foldable computer mouse. FIG. 2C illustrates the cross section view of the operational configuration of the conventional foldable computer mouse.
The foldable computer mouse includes the first housing 202 and the second housing 204. The first housing 202 is pivotally connected to the second housing 204 with an aid of hinge 206. A tracking system 212 is disposed on the bottom of the first housing 202. When the foldable computer mouse 200 is in the operational configuration, the tracking system 212 is exposed to the external environment as shown in FIG. 2C. At this time, users can operate the foldable computer mouse 200. On the contrary, when the foldable computer mouse 200 is in the compact form, the tracking system 212 is covered by the second housing 204, and therefore, users are unable to operate the foldable computer mouse 200.
Additionally, the top surface of the first housing 202 is the convex, and there is no any sensor disposed on the top surface of the first housing 202. Therefore, when the foldable computer mouse 200 is in the compact form, the convex disables the foldable computer mouse 200 from operating on a working surface.
The foregoing two modes of the mouse have the advantages of the reduced size and the portability, but when the portable mouse 100 is in compact form, it is obvious that two buttons are covered by the cover 108 and unable to be operated at the same time. Similarly, when the conventional foldable computer mouse 200 is in compact form, the tracking system 212 is covered by the second housing 204 and disables the foldable computer mouse 200 from detecting the location on the working surface. Therefore, users are unable to operate the foldable computer mouse 200. Users are unable to operate the mouse in the compact form no matter what mode is used.